You're my girl
by TogashiRyan
Summary: KaitoxMiku LenxRin lagi bercerita tentang kaito shion yang duduk di bangku sma kelas 2 dia bertemu seorang wanita berambut twintal penasaran baca cerita ini maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang atau salah


You're my girl

KaitoxMiku, LenxRin

Author : ok minna saya kembali lagi

Kaito : oy lama kali kau gua udah nunggu nih

Len : iya nih lama banget lama lama gua tabrak nih pake roadroller

Author : gomen gomen ok deh langsung ajah

-Normal POV-

Di suatu pagi ada seorang berambut biru bangun dari tempat tidurnya dia bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi nya, setelah dia mandi dia menuju ke meja makan, lalu seseorang berambut biru juga tetapi lebih tua menyapa nya "ohayou nak", balas anak nya "ohayou pah", lalu anak muda itu duduk di kursi meja makan, di baju nya terdapat tulisan Kaito Shion itulah namanya, dia adalah murid SMA Vocaloid Negeri, lalu Kaito langsung memakan sarapan nya di tengah memakan sarapan nya ayahnya bertanya, "nak apakah kau sudah menyukai seseorang?", Kaito langsung kaget dan mukanya memerah, jawab Kaito dengan gugup "apa yang ayah katakan aku kan masih SMA", Ayahnya membalas "yaah ayahkan hanya bertanya tapi kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih beritahu ayah nya hehe", Kaito menjawab sambil mengelah nafas "hahhh ada-ada sajah ayah", setelah sarapan Kaito langsung berpamitan kepada ayahnya dan pergi menuju sekolah, saat di perjalanan Kaito melihat seorang gadis berambut Twintail dan berseragam sekolah yang sama seperti Kaito, Kaito pun terkejut dan tertarik kepada wanita itu, Kaito terus menatap wanita tersebut tak sengaja Kaito menabrak tiang listrik "aduuhh sakit lain kali aku harus memperhatikan jalan" Kaito pun langsung berlari menuju sekolah yang sudah dekat dan dia langsung menuju ke kelas nya yaitu kelas 11C,Kaito adalah murid terpandai di kelas dia juga selalu mendapat juara 1 saking pintar nya Kaito di gemari oleh seluruh Wanita di kelasnya, Saat memasuki kelas ada seorang Pria berambut Kuning yang menyapa nya "yo Maniak es krim ohayou", Jawab kaito dengan wajah poker face "ohayou maniak pisang" di baju pria berambut kuning itu ada tulisan Len Kagamine dia adalah teman dekat Kaito dia selalu memanggil kaito maniak Es Krim, Lalu si len bertanya kepada kaito "nee kaito apa kau dengar bahwa ada murid baru di kelas ini?", Kaito menjawab "eh? Murid baru aku tidak tahu" , Len menjawab "oo begitu ya, nanti kau liat sajah sendiri", saat mereka sedang asik berbincang masuklah wanita berambut kuning, Lalu Len menyapa wanita tersebut dengan semangat "ohayou Rin!", Rin menjawab dengan malu-malu "o-ohayou L-len kun" muka rin langsung memerah, dan Len bertanya "Rin apa kau sakit? Kau memerah mukanya" Len memegang jidat Rin, Muka Rin langsung tambah memerah, Rin pun langsung berlari meletakan tas nya dan langsung pergi keluar kelas, Len dan Kaito bingung melihat Rin, lalu Len menyapa kembali Kaito "hei kaito", Jawab Kaito "apa len kun?" Jawab si Len "katanya nanti pulang sekolah ada rapat osis semua anggota osis wajib datang jangan lupa ya", Jawab Kaito "ya aduuh lagi-lagi ada rapat".

_Kriiiinnggg_

Bel Sekolah berbunyi semua murid langsung memasuki kelas nya masing masing dan duduk di kursi masing-masing, lalu guru langsung datang dan berkata "baiklah murid-murid kalian kedatangan murid baru baiklah hatsune masuklah" lalu seorang wanita berambut twintail hijau masuk kedalam kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya "semuanya namaku Hatsune Miku kalian boleh memanggil ku Miku salam kenal semuanya" Kaito kaget melihat wanita tersebut kaito berkata di dalam hatinya _Dia kan yang tadi pagi betapa cantik nya_ Kaito menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, lalu Guru menyuruh Miku untuk duduk di bangkunya "baiklah Hatsune kau duduk di sebelah Shion", Miku Menjawab "baik" Miku pun langsung menuju tempat duduk nya yang di sebelah kaito Lalu pelajaran dimulai.

_Kriiing_

Bel Istirahat berbunyi

Kaito langsung mengambil bekalnya dan memakan nya di tempat duduk nya saat dia sedang makan terdengar teriakan Rin "kyaaa miku kita bertemu lagi tak kusangka kita sekelas" Miku Menjawab "iya hehehe" Kaito pun langsung tersenyum dan lanjut makan,

-Skip Time-

Saat pulang Sekolah Kaito dan Len pergi menuju Ruang osis, Saat di ruang osis, Sesosok Pria berambut Ungu berkuncir yang bernama Gakupo Kamui dan Wanita berambut Ungu yang bernama Megurine Luka memulai rapat nya, di tengah rapat Gakupo berkata "baiklah kita akan mengadakan voting ketua osis group 1 Kaito ketua, Len Wakil, Group 2 Lenka dan Rinto, Group 3 Neru dan Gumiya ada pertanyaan?" Kaito mengajukan Tangan nya dan bertanya "saya, kenapa saya harus menjadi ketua kenapa tidak Len sajah" Gakupo berkata "karena kau murid yang pandai Kaito" Luka Berkata "ya kaito seorang ketua osis itu harus pandai", Kaito menghela nafas nya dan Len berkata "baiklah selamat berjuang ketua", Kaito menjawab "jangan panggil aku ketua terlebih dahulu maniak pisang". Setelah rapat kaito langsung memakai tas nya Len sudah pulang terlebih dahulu hanya tinggal kaito di sekolah, saat kaito sedang berjalan dia melihat Miku yang sedang duduk Kaito langsung mendekati Miku dan menyapanya "hey kau Miku kan", Miku menjawab "ya dan kau siapa?" Kaito menjawab pertanyaan Miku "aku Kaito Shion salam kenal Miku oh ya kau kok bisa kenal Rin apa kalian teman kecil?" Miku Menjawab " ya aku teman kecil Rin kami selalu bersama sejak dulu" Kaito menjawab "oo begitu ya oh ya kenapa kau belum pulang ini sudah sore" Miku menjawab "tadi aku jalan-jalan dulu keliling sekolah karena aku ingin melihat sekitarnya" Kaito menjawab "ooo begitu kalau begitu ayo pulang nanti malah kemaleman loh" Miku menjawab sambil tersenyum mani "ya ayo kaito kun" Mereka jalan berdua kerumah mereka, saat sudah sampai di rumah Miku kaito berpikir _Tunggu ini kan bersebrangan rumah ku_ kata kaito di dalam hatinya, Miku langsung berterima kasih kepada Kaito "Kaito terima kasih ya sudah mau menemaniku pulang" Kaito menjawab "ya sama-sama" Miku langsung memasuki rumah nya dan kaito langsung pulang ke rumah nya, saat Kaito memasuki Rumah nya ayahnya langsung bertepuk tangan dan berkata "waah hebat hebat nak" Kaito bertanya kepada ayahnya "apanya yang hebat yah?" kaito menjawab "barusan itu kekasihmu ya siapa namanya" Kaito kaget dan menjawab sambil gugup "a-apa yang a-ayah katakan d-dia hanya murid baru dan dia hanya teman kok" ayahnya menjawab "yang benarrr nanti paling kau akan jadian" Kaito mukanya langsung memerah dan menjawab "a-apa sih yah udah aku mau istirahat dulu" Kaito langsung menuju ke kamar nya, dia langsung melompat ke kasur dan memikirkan yang tadi "hatsune miku ya nama yang cantik, ahh apa yang kupikirkan aku harus tidur agar besok tidak kesiangan"

Keesokan harinya

Saat di sekolah kaito langsung duduk di bangku nya tiba-tiba Len berteriak ke Kaito "ooooyyy Es Krim ohayou!" Kaito kaget dan langsung berkata ke Len "oy len kuperingatkan jika kau berteriak lagi dan mengagetkan ku aku akan menjitak mu sekeras mungkin" Len meminta maaf kepada Kaito "maaf maaf aku hanya bercanda Kaito" saat sedang berbincang tiba-tiba Rin mendekati ke Len dan berkata "L-Len ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu" Len menjawab sambil senyum "apa itu" Rin menjawab sambil gugup "s-sebenernya a-aku s-suka padamu" Len kaget mendengar pernyataan Rin "jadi len t-terimalah cinta ku ini" Len tiba-tiba mencium jidat Rin "tentu Rin aku menerima mu aku juga suka padamu" Semua teman nya bertepuk tangan dan Kaito juga bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum.

-Skip Time-

Di saat istirahat tiba-tiba Miku memampiri kaito dan mengajaknya makan "kaito kita makan bareng yuk di atap" Kaito menjawab "kalau itu mau mu baiklah" Kaito dan Miku langsung jalan menuju atap, Sampai di atap kaito dan miku langsung makan bersama di saat makan bersama Miku bertanya sesuatu ke Kaito "kaito dengan siapa kau tinggal?" Kaito menjawab "aku tinggal bersama ayahku" Miku bertanya "Kemana Ibumu?" Kaito menjawab pertanyaan Miku "Ibu ku sedang bekerja di luar negeri dan kau tinggal bersama siapa?" Miku menjawab "aku hanya tinggal bersama Kakak ku orang tua ku meninggal karena kecelakaan" Kaito menjawab "begitu ya " Miku menyapa Kaito Lagi "kaito nanti kita pulang bareng lagi yuk entah kenapa pulang dengan mu itu sungguh nyaman" Miku tersenyum ke kaito, Muka Kaito langsung memerah dan menjawab "b-baiklah"

Lalu saat pulang sekolah Miku dan Kaito langsung pulang bareng dan saat pulang bareng mereka melihat Rin dan Len yang sedang kencan mereka pun hanya tersenyum, saat mereka sedang asik berbincang mereka tidak sadar sudah sampai di rumah lalu Miku berpamitan dengan kaito "ya kaito terima kasih sudah mengantarku lagi" Kaito Menjawab "sama-sama" saat kaito ingin berbalik Miku langsung mencium pipi Kaito, Muka kaito langsung memerah dan Miku hanya tersenyum manis Miku langsung memasuki Rumah nya dan kaito langsung pulang kerumah nya.

-Skip Time-

Setelah satu Minggu Sekolah Hubungan pertemanan Miku dan Kaito semakin dekat tetapi sekarang Miku saat bertemu Kaito dia selalu Memerah Muka nya tidak tahu kenapa, Lalu Kaito memampiri Miku dan menyapa nya "hey Miku ohayou" Miku menjawab sambil malu-malu "o-ohayou K-kaito Kun" Kaito menjawab sambil bingung "ada apa Miku chan apa kau sakit?" Miku menjawab pertanyaan Kaito "tidak kok aku tidak sakit kaito apakah nanti ada waktu aku ingin bicara sesuatu", Kaito menjawab "baiklah kapan?" Miku menjawab "nanti abis pulang sekolah kau bisa?" Kaito menjawab pertanyaan Miku "ya bisa baiklah" Kaito Langsung menuju ke tempat duduk nya saat Kaito duduk Len Langsung menyapa nya "yoo Ketua kau sudah menemukan cinta mu ya" Kaito menjawab "adeehh dasar wakil dia hanya teman tau" Len menjawab sambil menyenggol-senggol kaito "yang bener? Nanti paling jadian" Kaito menjawab sambil menghela nafas "aduuh dasar len tidak ada bedanya sama ayahku" Len menjawab "baiklah tapi paling kalian benar-benar jadian" Len langsung berjalan menuju Rin dan membisikan sesuatu ke Rin, Rin mengangguk yang berarti iya, apa yang mereka rencanakan.

-Skip Time-

Saat di jam sekolah Kaito langsung menemui miku dan menyapanya "yo Miku apa kau jadi?" Miku menjawab sambil gugup "i-iya a-aku jadi" Kaito bertanya kepada Miku "jadi di mana kita akan berbicara" Miku menjawab pertanyaan Kaito "d-di taman" Lalu mereka berjalan menuju ke taman saat di taman Kaito bertanya "jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" Muka Miku langsung memerah dan menjawab sambil gugup "s-sebenernya a-aku s-suka p-pada kaito san sejak hari kedua" Kaito kaget dan Mukanya langsung memerah "k-kau serius Miku?"Tanya kaito, Miku menjawab "iya a-aku serius", Kaito memegang tangan Miku dan langsung berkata "aku Kaito shion dengan ini aku akan menjadi kekasih dari Hatsune Miku dan aku akan selalu melindungi kekasih ku" Muka Miku memerah, lalu wajah mereka mendekat, dan mereka langsung berciuman, saat mereka berciuman Rin dan Len langsung berteriak "cieeeeeeeee tuhkan benerr" Miku terkaget dan berkata "eh?! R-rin apa yang k-kau lakukan" Rin menjawab "tak ada~ ya kan Len" Len menjawab "iya tak ada oh ya kaito benar kan yang kukatakan oh ya tapi kalian sangat romantis sampe Kiss gitu" Kaito menjawab "d-dasar kau Len awas ya kau nanti" mereka semua langsung tertawa bareng-bareng.

The End

_**Maaf ya kalau ada salah pengetikan maklum buru-buru thanks for reading **_


End file.
